royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rosabella Beauty/Epic Winter Gallery
This is the gallery page for Rosabella Beauty as she appears in Epic Winter Webisodes. Please add images of Rosabella to the relevant webisode section below. *Click here to see Rosabella Beauty/Chapter 3 Gallery. *Click here to see Rosabella Beauty/Chapter 4 Gallery. *Click here to see Rosabella Beauty/Dragon Games Gallery. Epic Winter Trailer Epic Winter Trailer - rosabella daring is still handsome.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - rollercoaster.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - faybelle, blondie, crystal, ash, briar, darella.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - rollercoaster horror.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - crystal, ash, rosabella, briar blondie winter fashion.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - faybelle spells girls.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - rosabella daring beast.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - rosabella reveals daring.jpg Epic Winter:The Prince Of Apple's Destiny TPoAD - Something about me right.jpg TPoAD - rosabella gooey eyes.jpg TPoAD - rosabella.jpg TPoAD - rosabella ready to help.jpg TPoAD - rosabella concerened.jpg TPoAD - daring too sure of himself rosabella.jpg TPoAD - daring rosabella heroic.jpg TPoAD - daring and rosabella on bench.jpg TPoAD - maybe it would help.jpg TPoAD - rosab have you thought.jpg TPoAD - puppy eyes daring.jpg TPoAD - daring snort.jpg TPoAD - rosabella sits next to daring.jpg TPoAD - rosabella daring kicks off snow.jpg TPoAD - Daring in ice.jpg TPoAD - who wasn't you.jpg TPoAD - Rosabella tries to explain.jpg TPoAD - Rosabella comes to daring.jpg TPoAD - daring concerned.jpg TPoAD - Daring laughs at Rosabella.jpg Epic Winter:The Mirror Is Safe TMIS - Rosabella doubting.jpg TMIS - Daring changes.jpg TMIS - Rosabella Daring that was your hero thing.jpg TMIS - Rosabella follows Daring.jpg TMIS - Rosabella tries to talk sense to Daring.jpg TMIS - Rosabella oh that.jpg TMIS - Rosabella getting it.jpg TMIS - Rosabella my hero.jpg TMIS - Rosabella happy.jpg TMIS - Daring princly thing to do Rosabella surprised.jpg TMIS - Daring Rosabella whaaat.jpg TMIS - Rosabella helps the duck.jpg TMIS - Rosabella hmph.jpg TMIS - Daring gets it Rosabella doubts.jpg Epic Winter:Change In The Weather Music Video - Daring Rosabella kiss.jpg Music Video - Daring Prince Rosabella.jpg Music Video - Beast takes Rosabellas hands.jpg Music Video - Beast grabs Rosabellas shoulder.jpg Music Video - Wolf, Rosabella, Beast.jpg Music Video - Rosabella and wolf.jpg Music Video - Rosabella protecting Beast.jpg Music Video - Crystal and sleepers.jpg Music Video - Rosabella befriends a wolf.jpg Epic Winter EW - WW - Rosabella got her prince Daring.jpg EW - WW - Rosabella my dad was a beast daring.jpg EW - WW - Rosabella Daring charmings are not beasts.jpg EW - WW - Im hideous.jpg EW - WW - Rosabella Daring behind blanket.jpg EW - WW - Rosabella broke in.jpg EW - WW - Rosabella open the door.jpg EW - WW - Rosabella in hallway.jpg EW - WW - Rosabella tells history crystal Ash.jpg EW - WW - Rosabella awkward grin daring.jpg EW - WW - Faybelle hehe everyone adores the rose.jpg EW - WW - Faybelle makes rose bloom magic.jpg EW - WW - Ash, Rosabella, crystal, not in season.jpg EW - WW - Rosabella castle garden.jpg EW - WW - Daring pulled the sledge all the way.jpg EW - WW - Faybelle coming along.jpg EW - WW - Daring, rosabella, girls.jpg EW - WW - Daring opening up to rosabella.jpg EW - ICQ - Troup realizes theyll be crushed.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal shh Blondie ops.jpg EW - ICQ - Rosabella, Faybelle Daring laughs at attempt.jpg EW - ICQ - Briar, Rosabella rotten to be lost in woods.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal realizes shes no use.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal you wont get away with this.jpg EW - ICQ - Jacky we actually know the way.jpg EW - ICQ - Leaving BB castle.jpg EW - ICQ - Blondie good news everybody.jpg EW - ICQ - Daring, Rosabella oh you took it off.jpg EW - ICQ - Daring and Rosabella caught.jpg EW - ICQ - Rosabella found kitchen daring.jpg EW - ICQ - Cinderella castle zig zag escalator.jpg EW - ICQ - Rosabella you hurt your paw Daring.jpg EW - ICQ - Sledging through snow.jpg EW - ICQ - Daring jumps to the back of the sledge.jpg EW - ICQ - All got up the snowhill.jpg EW - ICQ - Awkward Faybelle, Darling, Rosabella.jpg EW - ICQ - Everyone portrait.jpg EW - ICQ - Blondie newsflash of next rose.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal shoots girls up.jpg EW - ICQ - CC kitchen Daring, Rosabella.jpg EW - ICQ - All, Hallway and outdoor.jpg EW - CR - 204 Girls in wonder.jpg EW - CR - 103 Rosabella go.jpg EW - CR - 100 Daring, Rosabella, NW big foot.jpg EW - CR - 99 Daring steps in Rosabella wut.jpg EW - CR - 86Fleeing from NW.jpg EW - CR - 84 Rosabella trong suggestion.jpg EW - CR - 83Rosabella put him down.jpg EW - CR - 62 Daring carries Rosabella.jpg EW - CR - 28 Brilliant idea Rosabella, FB, Daring.jpg EW - CR - 14 Faybelle doubting the journey.jpg EW - CR - 7 Rosabella and Daring landed.jpg EW - CR - 196 Impressed Rosabella, Ash.jpg EW - CR - 140 Rosabella daring youre brilliant.jpg EW - CR - 204 Girls in wonder.jpg EW - CR - 178 What trouble are you in now, not unbderstanding girls.jpg EW - CR - 175 Girls let go roses.jpg EW - CR - 144 Rosabella Ha Daring holding NW.jpg EW - CR - 143 He was never a mouse.jpg EW - CR - 222 Crystal shocked snow day.jpg EW - CR - 217 Rejoicing ruler Crystal.jpg EW - CR - 207 Everybody aawws over Darbella.jpg EW - CR - 205 Daring Rosabella you learned.jpg EW - CR - 194 Crystal understanding, Daring, Ros, Ash.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Rosabella Beauty Pages Category:Epic Winter Galleries Category:Epic Winter Pages